


there'll never be enough of us

by peachiesoonie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robbery, but so in love, they're dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiesoonie/pseuds/peachiesoonie
Summary: Suddenly, Soonyoung leans up and over the gear shift to kiss Seokmin’s jawline, “I can’t believe we did that. We actually fucking did it.”He runs his hand up Seokmin’s thigh, his fingertips resting on the inner seam of his jeans.“You looked so fucking good in that ski mask. And I don’t even care that the gun was fake, it was so fucking hot.” He whispers softly against the shell of his ear and then nips at his earlobe.





	there'll never be enough of us

Seokmin doesn’t think his heart has ever beat this hard. 

He’s running, running so fast into the dark with Soonyoung by his side and neon lights behind him and his heart is going to beat out of his chest. 

They just robbed the convenience store in their small town. Holy shit. They _ robbed the convenience store. _Seokmin begins laughing, loud and manic, into the night. He jumps into the driver’s seat of his beat up car and starts it up, throwing his ski mask into the backseat as Soonyoung slides into the passenger seat. They share a quick glance as Seokmin looks behind him before he backs out onto the road and Soonyoung looks wild, his eyes are wide and all of his teeth are showing as he smiles. All they can hear are the tires squealing beneath them, then their labored breathing. 

“Oh my god,” Soonyoung pants as he re-situates the bag of cash on his lap. “Oh my fucking god.” 

“How much? How much did we get?” Seokmin asks nervously, glancing quickly over at Soonyoung, down at the bag, then back at the road. 

“Like…” Soonyoung starts ruffling through the bag. Seokmin can hear him counting quietly as he looks over at him. “Seventy bucks,” Soonyoung laughs and runs his hand through his hair. He leans his head back on the seat, chewing on his lip to contain his smile. 

Suddenly, he leans up and over the gear shift to kiss Seokmin’s jawline, “I can’t believe we did that. We actually fucking did it.” He runs his hand up Seokmin’s thigh, his fingertips resting on the inner seam of his jeans. “You looked so fucking good in that ski mask. And I don’t even care that the gun was fake, it was so fucking hot.” He whispers softly against the shell of his ear and then nips at his earlobe. 

Seokmin shivers and he turns his head to look at Soonyoung. It’s the middle of the night and there’s no traffic on the backroad that they’re speeding down so he kisses him. Just a quick peck, but that doesn’t seem to satisfy Soonyoung. 

He starts kissing down Seokmin’s neck, fingers skimming over his cock through his jeans. Seokmin’s breathing hitches and he has to stop his hips from canting up into Soonyoung’s touch to get more friction. 

He pulls the steering wheel hard to the left and suddenly they’re in the middle of a corn field. Seokmin drives for a minute then stops, throwing the car into park. Soonyoung is on him in a second. 

He crawls over the console to straddle him, the steering wheel digging into his back. He kisses Seokmin hungrily and starts grinding down onto his hips. They both groan in unison and Soonyoung bites down on Seokmin’s lower lip as he starts unbuttoning his own jeans. 

“Shit,” he mumbles as he struggles getting his jeans and underwear down over his hips. Seokmin laughs at him as he leans to the side to get one leg out and almost falls over. Once he’s free, he huffs and grabs Seokmin’s face to kiss him again, “Shut up.” 

Seokmin’s hands roam up his back, then down and over his ass, squeezing and kneading, making Soonyoung sigh into his mouth. He takes Soonyoung’s cock, already hard and wet with precome, into his hand and starts stroking it slowly. Soonyoung leans his head back and Seokmin takes the opportunity to kiss down his neck, stretching the collar of his shirt to reach his collarbones. 

“You’re so fucking hard already, Soon,” he whispers in awe. “You like being bad that much?” His licks at the skin under his ear then sucks, hard enough that he knows it’ll leave a mark. Soonyoung whimpers above him and that’s enough of an answer for Seokmin. 

Soonyoung lifts himself up and starts unbuttoning Seokmin’s pants with shaky fingers, still high on adrenaline. Seokmin takes over and lifts his hips to get his pants down just below his cock. Soonyoung immediately lowers back down and tries to grind their lengths together, looking for any sort of friction. He takes both of them in his one hand and starts jerking them, fast and hard. 

“Fuck,” Seokmin hisses, throwing his head back hard against the headrest as his back arches, thrusting into Soonyoung’s hand. 

Soonyoung stops abruptly and starts frantically looking around, opening the middle console. He starts pulling things out until he seems to find what he’s looking for. 

He brings out a small packet of lube and a condom, smirking at Seokmin. Seokmin chuckles as he realizes what Soonyoung has done.

“I put it them here,” Soonyoung says and rips the packet open. “you know, just in case.” He shrugs and smiles sheepishly as he looks at Seokmin, pouring the liquid onto his fingers.  
  
“You’re…... I can’t believe you,” he says, chuckling and shaking his head, as Soonyoung settles in his lap again, reaching behind himself. He sighs as his finger circles his rim and slips inside. Seokmin starts kissing down his neck again, relishing the soft noises that Soonyoung is making above him. He can tell Soonyoung has added another finger by the hitch in his breath. When he gets up to three, he starts rocking back down onto his own fingers, fucking himself on them. Seokmin groans and pulls Soonyoung's face down to kiss him, rough and hard. 

Soonyoung pulls away quickly, panting softly as he removes his fingers and wipes them on Seokmin’s jeans behind him. Seokmin takes the condom, ripping it open, and slides it down his length. Then, with no pretense or hesitation, Soonyoung lines Seokmin’s cock up with his entrance and sinks down. Seokmin gasps and watches Soonyoung’s face. His eyes are closed and his neck is stretched, long and vulnerable. Seokmin reaches to put his hand around it but stops short at Soonyoung’s collarbones. 

He starts moving slowly, getting faster. Seokmin slides his hands down to Soonyoung’s waist to balance him, and to ground himself. 

“Fuck, Soon, you’re too good at this, how are you so good at this,” Seokmin whines in one long breath. “It’s not fair,” he breathes, leaning forward into Soonyoung’s chest. Soonyoung just grinds harder and deeper. Seokmin thinks he might lose his mind. 

Soonyoung starts fucking himself on Seokmin’s cock in earnest while Seokmin angles his hips up. It’s enough that Soonyoung mewls and Seokmin knows that he’s found his prostate. They find a rhythm that works for both of them in the cramped space, their gasps and moans mingling in the damp air between them. 

Soonyoung reaches down between their bodies to start tugging on his cock, signaling to Seokmin that he’s close. 

“Seok, please, fuck,” Soonyoung spits out. Seokmin plants his feet, as best he can in the tight space of the driver’s seat, and fucks up into Soonyoung. Soonyoung’s head falls onto Seokmin’s shoulder, but his hips bear down to meet Seokmin’s every thrust. Soonyoung moans, long and low in his throat. He tenses, and Seokmin feels Soonyoung’s heat get tighter around him, then the sticky wetness on his stomach soaking through his shirt. 

Seokmin slows this thrusts but Soonyoung shakes his head. He takes Seokmin’s hand, bringing it back up to his neck and closing his fingers. Seokmin’s eyes widen as he stares at his hand around Soonyoung’s throat. He squeezes gently while Soonyoung sighs against it. Seokmin’s hips have sped up again, urged on by Soonyoung grinding down on him. He looks at Soonyoung’s face and he looks so fucked out; there’s a sheen of sweat on his forehead and his hair is messed up. 

“Come on, Seok,” Soonyoung murmurs and Seokmin comes at the sound of his wrecked voice. 

Soonyoung nearly collapses on top of him, breathing hard, as Seokmin wraps his arms around him and kisses the top of his head softly, chuckling. 

Suddenly, Soonyoung leans up, nearly bashing his head against Seokmin’s chin. His whole body is tense and his eyes are as wide as saucers, staring straight at Seokmin. Seokmin looks at him, confused, until he hears it too. 

Police sirens. 

Soonyoung scrambles out of Seokmin’s lap and back into the passenger seat, yelping as his hip hits the gear shift on the way over. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Seokmin repeats as he tries to pull off the condom with his left hand and pull his pants back up over his hips with his right. He disposes of the condom by throwing it out the window while Soonyoung mumbles something about leaving evidence behind. 

Soonyoung is laughing again and Seokmin can’t help but smile too as he turns the key in the ignition. Then they’re gone, ripping through corn stalks and weeds, until they’re out in the open again. Seokmin takes a hard right onto the road, reaching over to take Soonyoung’s hand in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thank you for reading this dumb lil thing! i've been sitting on it for like a year so i figured i should just finish it and get it out there lol
> 
> thank you to rainy and devon for beta-ing this for me!! my life savers ♡
> 
> follow me on twitter (@leeseokminluvr) for more seoksoon shenanigans!! hehe


End file.
